As the performance and functionality of integrated circuit devices improves with each design generation, semiconductor device manufacturers are facing a corresponding increase in power consumption of these devices. Thus, future generations of integrated circuit devices—including, for example, multi-core architectures—may place greater demands upon the cooling solution and, therefore, may require thermal solutions that provide greater heat dissipation. Thermal solutions that have been proposed for current and future generations of integrated circuit devices include liquid cooling solutions, as well as others. A liquid cooling system for an integrated circuit die may comprise one or more small channels (e.g., micro-channels) placed in proximity to the die, and a fluid may flow through these channels to remove heat from the die.